


we’re all mad here

by astrogenus



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Backstage, Fluff and Humor, Gen, izumi and hisoka are mentioned, minor act 5 spoilers, the adults are a terrible influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogenus/pseuds/astrogenus
Summary: Now that Chikage Utsuki is a part of Spring Troupe, he needs a part in the upcoming Boy Alice in Wonderland rerun. But which role should they give him…?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	we’re all mad here

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is emil and i can only write one thing and that’s cute harugumi banter
> 
> as mentioned in the tags, there are minor act 5 spoilers here, but that has to do with character relationships rather than plot details, and there are references to the roles taken in boy alice, so if you’re a new fan and haven’t been reading the translations, feel free to look at this later ;;
> 
> if you do know what i mean, though, then happy reading!

Ever since the rookies joined MANKAI, there'd always been one particular problem—what roles they’d play in the upcoming reruns.

Tsuzuru paces back and forth between stage right and stage left, making a sound that's halfway between a hum and a grumble and crossing his arms. "What do we cast Chikage-san as for the Boy Alice rerun... I can't think of anything, since I'd originally written this play with five people in mind..."

Itaru’s already hogging the soundboard, using it as a charging port for his phone. He hugs his arms to his chest from the chair he’s squatting in, looking at Chikage before finally suggesting, "Perhaps he could be the Dormouse?"

"I agree!" Sakuya pipes up, script in hand. "I remember him being an important part of the original book. He's a cryptic type of character, isn't he? It's perfect for Chikage-san!"

"Yeah, but he also sleeps all the time," Tsuzuru says, looking at Chikage warily. "It's kind of like—"

"If you want to cast someone just to sleep on stage, that’s best left to my brother," Chikage finishes. "But I also don't want you to let him off that easily," he says, smiling serenely. "You should give him a more involved role in the next play, Tsuzuru."

"Wait, wait, this is a Spring Troupe play, though," Tsuzuru counters. "Are  _ you _ now the one trying to play hooky by leaving it to him?"

Citron drapes himself over Tsuzuru's arm. "We just have to catch his role hook, line and sinker, right?” His eyes are sharply trained on Chikage as he squishes his palms together. “A rare Chikage fish can be obtained when throwing a curry lure between the hours of 2 to 3am... it will sell lots, da yo."

"I'm not trying to play hooky, and I'm not a game item, either," Chikage says, puffing out a laugh despite his stern words. "Honestly… Citron, you spend too much time with Chigasaki."

"Two peas in a pod," Masumi agrees, looking up from his phone momentarily.

"Um!" Sakuya says, patting Chikage's arm in trying to get everyone's attention. Chikage twitches, having been lost in the moment. "What if I played the Dormouse this time around? Since I already had fun playing a cat during the first run, I don't mind pretending to sleep on stage this time! We can leave the role of the Cheshire Cat to Chikage-san, right?"

A hum of residual "ohh" echoes around the stage. "You're right, the impression of the Cheshire Cat is almost exactly like Chikage-san," Tsuzuru says.

Masumi nods once with full conviction. "It's the exact same bastard cat’s smile," he says, and Itaru snickers.

"I thought the exact same thing, Masumi," Itaru admits, getting up and grabbing his phone. Upon hearing Itaru agreed with him, Masumi pulls a face. "Senpai really is perfect for it,” Itaru continues, unfazed. “It'll go on the MANKAI TvTropes page at some point if it hasn't already. Cheshire Cat Grin.” Itaru types something into his phone. “And, sent."

"Chikage with cat ears... will also sell very well," Citron agrees, nodding his head from his new place on Itaru's shoulder.

Tsuzuru groans. "Please talk like normal people," he says, and then stops. "Wait, I just want to confirm one more thing. Sakuya, the ears?"

"I have them!" Sakuya says, proudly lifting the black cat ear headband in both hands. "Please bend down for me, Chikage-san!"

Chikage can't hide his grin as he squats almost all the way down to the floor. "You didn't need to bend so low, but thank you!" Sakuya says anyway, stretching the narrow headband over his head. 

As always, Masumi shows no mercy. "It's because you're mini size."

Sakuya turns around to pout at him, and Itaru hides a smile behind his hand at the scene. "I still have time to grow!"

Citron moves to pet a sulking Sakuya's head. Chikage steps back to look in the mirror, centering the headband. He pulls out stray locks out of his short, lime-green hair in order to disguise the edges of where it ends and begins, and with one last grumble, finally tugs the fluffy black ears up, making them properly pointed. As he comes closer, Itaru suddenly latches onto one of Tsuzuru and Citron's arms each, laughing uncontrollably.

Chikage raises an eyebrow, expression still light. "What's so amusing, Chigasaki?"

Itaru's cheeks are red as he wipes a tear from his face, but when he looks at Chikage he doubles over again. "Sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all. "But it just... really suits you—pfft!"

"My my, I wonder what kind of thoughts are in that head of yours when you say that," Chikage says, smile suddenly sharper than before.

Masumi and Sakuya just look at each other—as if asking,  _ did you get what that meant _ —when Tsuzuru fixes him with a glare. "Not in front of the kids."

Citron nods in vigorous agreement. "That's right! It will stress out the baby."

"Babies, you mean."

"No, no,  _ baby, _ Tsuzuru." Citron corrects. "It's me. I'm the baby."

Tsuzuru leaps on Citron to noogie him, and Citron breaks away, laughing as he hides between Chikage. "I have the strongest ally!" he declares confidently, peeking out from behind his back. Chikage, to his credit, just looks amused, and Tsuzuru relaxes his stance, aware he’s going nowhere now.

"Senpai is definitely OP," Itaru says. "But the cat ears—"

"It's hard to take him seriously with those," Masumi says. "Especially when you know they've already been on Sakuya before."

"I think they look cute on him!" Sakuya objects.

"Cute," Chikage mutters to himself, completely deadpan. "So this is what it's come to." And then louder, to Tsuzuru, “You know what? I think I’ll consider the role of the dormouse after all.”

Itaru smirks, taking out his phone and training the camera on him. “But we didn’t even get any meowing out of you, Senpai. Come on, say cheese~”

The cat ear headband grazes past Itaru’s head with deadly force and clatters on a chair in the house. Itaru puts away the phone camera in his pocket with one swift motion. “You know what, I stand corrected. I don’t need Senpai in cat ears anymore.”

“Chikage-san, no playing with the props!” Sakuya scolds him sternly, tugging on his sleeve. “Yuki-kun spent time making that!”

“Are you sure he just didn’t get it from Dyeso,” Tsuzuru says.

“Too fluffy for that,” Masumi responds.

“What’s this about playing with props?” Izumi says, appearing from behind the wings with her hands on her hips. 

Despite himself, Chikage gulps.

“We’ve really done it now,” Itaru says, and everyone in Spring Troupe agrees in their hearts as Izumi begins her advance.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im on a3 twitter as @/astrogeny if you want to see me! thanks for reading!!


End file.
